The Major's Fun
by jesslarhea
Summary: (First in the "Taking my mate" series)-Jasper is the type of Vampire that gets bored easily so he does things just to mess with people. Once he's tired of his life with the Cullen's he takes off, but not before snatching up Bella Swan; saving her from her mundane and somewhat terrible life! Jasper/Bella! Extremely OOC and Rated M for reasons you should know by now. ENJOY THE SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**"Taking my mate" series**_

 _ **1) "The Major's fun " (before Bella meets the Cullen's)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: (I don't own twilight)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1|Jasper**

It has been fifty five years since I met the woman that lied to me; tellin' me that I was her mate. At the time I found it rather funny that she would think I wouldn't know how the whole mating thing worked. Granted I've never experienced it first hand but I'm a fucking empath and I have been around mated pairs. Hell, I witnessed and felt it when my "brother" Peter mated to his now wife Charlotte.

I was bored so I let her think she had me and went with her to find out her end game. As it turns out the woman is certifiable but I thought she would be fun to play with; turns out I was right. So I followed her and we eventually joined a coven of Bambi munchers. I like trying new things so I stayed and here I am getting bored again; bored with the diet and bored with school.

Over the past forty six years I found a good bit of amusement fucking with the Cullen's. They're fun to rile up, especially the pompous mind raper and the good doctor. With Edward, all I have to do is remember my time with Maria and the little fucker looks as if he wants to puke. And with Carlisle; my little "slip ups" keep the man on his toes. It's all quite amusing!

Now Esme, Emmett and Rose are the only ones that I have any respect for at all. Esme reminds me of my human mother, she's sweet, loving and very genuine. Emmett is the kind of guy that doesn't let anything or anyone bother him and likes to start wrestling matches with me to release all my pent up frustrations. The big bear has saved Edward and Alice from being torn apart too many time to count! He also knows how to fuck with people for a good laugh. He's a good guy and I'm thinking of making him and his mate the offer of joining the Whitlock coven…maybe! Now Rose is another story altogether; she a bitch plain and simple and just like me, she won't take shit from anyone; she's fierce, loyal and an outstanding fighter and if she wasn't mated, I would find out if she was an aggressive fuck like Emmett says! She is basically me with a nice rack! Too bad Emmett doesn't share!

Alice has been pissing me off more and more lately; the stupid bitch has proposed to me countless times over the years and yesterday when she asked yet again, I got fed up and snapped at the little boy looking fairy, telling her that I knew that she lied to me when we first met and that the only reason I stayed with her was because I found everything very amusing and entertaining. I also told her that the only feelings that I have for her were that of a pet. That if I ever get married it would be to my mate and that she wouldn't look like a fucking boy!

Yes, I'm a cruel bastard but who gives a shit! The woman has tried to manipulate me for years and now that she knows that I was in fact the one doing the manipulating; she can't stand it. Well boo fucking who pixie!

I can't take it any longer so I'm headed out of Forks and this sad life style today, back to my brothers but first I have to stop by the police station to pay a damn ticket I got last week because Alice failed to tell me that I was gonna pass a speed trap. Stupid bitch calls herself a seer; yeah, if I ever see her again she'll see my Zippo as I shove in her big mouth!

As I pull into the parking lot I see Chief Swan standing outside talking to a girl with long mahogany hair, a beautiful slim and tight little figure, legs that can go for miles and an ass that make me want to do very naughty things to her and for her. Chief Swan looks like he is pissed off and wants to hit the woman!

The goddess has her back to me so when I approach to get around her, she backs up just as I move to go around her and bumps into me; her ass is pushed against my already straining cock. I feel a jolt of electricity and an intense but very pleasurable heat engulf my body as I place my hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Oh my god, I am so sor-" She stops as she turn to face me and when or eyes meet I feel my dead heart beat. It's like all of my emotions are trying to drown me and its then that I realize that I just met my mate and she's human but thank the heavens that my mate is beautiful and curvy, and best of all she looks like a woman not a little boy; a woman with phenomenal tits and ass!

"It's quite aright ma'am" I look at chief Swan as he clears his throat. "Chief Swan, how are you today?"

"I'm just fine Jasper and yourself; how's your family doing?" He smiles at me but I can tell his smile is as fake as they come.

"They're doing good sir; busy as usual." I look at the dark hair beauty and smile.

"Jasper this is my daughter Isabella!" I offer her my hand.

"Jasper Hale, it's nice to meet you ma'am" I let my southern accent come out in full force before I kiss her hand; and I just about drop to my knees when I smell the sweet scent of her arousal. When I feel the heat from her blush I just want to take her right here and now but that would be a little awkward.

"Are you here to pay that speeding ticket son?" The Chief glares at me. "I don't want to catch you speeding like that again!"

"Yes sir" I turn back to Isabella. "It was really nice to meet you, Isabella."

"It was really nice meeting you Jasper and please, call me Bella!" Oh her voice and the way she said my name; I just have to have her.

I begin planning out our get away in my head, careful not to make any decisions for Alice to pick up on. I'd hate to have to kill my way out of town but I will for my mate.

"Go straight home Bella." Chief says giving her a weird look and then motions for me to follow him. Something about his tone towards her makes me want to snap his neck for talking to my mate like that. I don't give two shits that she is his daughter!

Once I got my ticket paid I rush to my car and haul ass to the Swan residence because I'm not leaving this town without Isabella. I don't give a shit about the secret, mainly because I don't intend to keep her human much longer.

I park around the corner from her house so no one see my truck and links Isabella's disappearance to me. As I approach the back door it swings open violently and there she stands in all her beautiful glory. Her delicious scent wafting around me, causing my dick to stand at attention! I feel absolutely no blood lust for her at all, not even a little tickle in my throat, weird!

"Jasper?" she breathes out and looks at me a little puzzled as to why I'm standing on her back porch. "What are you doing here?" She smiles at me then promptly bites her succulent bottom lip. Oh how I want to be the one biting that juice lip. Very soon!

"I can't leave town without you Bella. You my dear, are going to learn a lot of shocking things today; the most important is that you can trust that I will never hurt you or allow anyone else to hurt you but you have to come with me; we can't be apart!" I'm pushing my luck with telling her the truth right off the bat, so I reach out with my gift to taste her emotions and it's strange that all I feel is curiosity, confusion and a shit tone of lust but no fear at all, she's intrigued!

I grab her hand gently and pull her in the house "come on let's get your stuff and get the hell out of here!" She nods with a beautiful smile and begins to lead me up the stairs and into her room and I notice all her stuff is still in her suitcases. "Didn't get around to unpacking?" I smile as I grab both just as she grabs her backpack and toiletries bag.

"I was about to bolt when you showed up; I hate it here and that asshole you were so familiar with down at the station has ordered me around one to many times and offered me up to his friends son like some kind of doggy treat or something. I've only been in town a fucking week and he thinks just because I'm a woman that I should stay in the house and clean up after his lazy ass or cook for him and his buddies while they drink and watch football!" She is full on ranting now as we walk out of her house and towards my truck.

"So why are you leaving Forks Jasper Hale?" She pulls a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket and lights one up as she looks up at me with her beautiful doe eyes.

I take the cigarette from her plump lips and take a long drag. "Got bored with the cookie cutter family I was with and by the way the name is Jasper Whitlock. I just told you it was Hale because that's the alias I've been using." I wink at her as I place her cigarette between her lips before I open the back door to my truck and toss her bags in. "Come beautiful" I pull her body to mine and lean down to place a small kiss to the side of her neck causing her to shiver in my arms. "Lets get the fuck out of dodge."

* * *

Bella and I have been on the road for two days now and I've told her everything about me and what I am. She took it surprisingly well; telling me that she could tell that there was something different about me. She's very perceptive for a human and extremely smart. She's not at all like the teenagers in this day and age; she has an old soul and very wise beyond her years. The beautiful woman is perfect for the Major!

"Darlin' I'm gonna get us room for tonight; sleeping in this truck is taking a toil on you I can tell." I grin at her as I toss the butt of my smoke out the window. Smoking, drinking hard liquor, and of course drinking blood are the only things a vampire can consume. The cigarettes do nothing for us; I just like the familiarity of it, but hard liquor will get us slightly drunk if we consume copious amounts! Thank god because that is the only thing that got me through my years with Maria and of course Alice and the animal diet.

"Jasper, I've told you before that I'm fine and that you don't need to spend any money on a room when I am fully capable of sleeping while you drive. Plus, we'll get there sooner and I can't wait to meet your real family."

"Yeah well I for one want you in my arms and I can't do that while I drive now can I?" I smirk at as I pull into a comfort inn parking lot just outside of Austin Texas.

"I guess I can't argue with that Jasper." God I love it when she says my name like that. Bella and I have shared many kisses over the last two days but my body and the Major, wants her completely! Our bond is making it really hard not to ask her to climb into my lap and ride my cock while I drive. Now that is a good idea for later, but for now I need some human blood, and a shower in that order so that I'm clean and my thirst is completely under control because I need to mark Bella with my scent; inside and out!

Bella and I discussed my diet and all she told me was that she didn't want me to be someone that I'm not; that I could feed on as many humans as I wanted as long as my victims deserved to be eaten.

The dregs of society it is then!

Once I have my mate situated in our room I pull her to the bathroom and begin to strip her down. "Now darlin' I want you to soak in this tub and relax while I go hunt!" I growl at the sight of her naked body and come really close to saying fuck feeding but I need to be fully sated with blood before I take her. "I won't be long darlin'." I kiss her once more before leaving her to do her business.

I run a few miles away and completely luck out when I come across two drug dealers in a dark ally. I waste no time in draining them both; enjoying the feeling of human blood flowing freely down my scorched throat. Once I've properly disposed of the bodies I make my way back to my mate. As soon as I enter the room I groan at the sight of her setting on the bed reading in just her barely there panties, tank top and a pair of dark framed glasses. Her nipples hard and straining through the almost see through shirt.

"See something you like Jasper?" she grins to herself not taking her eyes off her book.

"Abso-fucking-lutely Bella" I approach the bed. "I'll be just a few minutes." I lean over her pressing my lips to her exposed shoulder and neck. "Did you eat all the food that I ordered for you Bella?" I ask as I walk in the bathroom.

"I did and thank you Jasper; it was really good!" She tells me, and I smile to myself as I strip down and step into the shower.

I'm rinsing the soap from my hair when I feel Bella's warm tiny hands slid up my back. "Need some help?" She asks in a soft sexy tone.

I turn in her arms and smile down at her as she pours some body wash into her hand. She begins to wash my body slowly and the feel of her hands on my body is incredible. When she's finished, she pushes me under the shower head to rinse the soap off; rubbing my body the entire time and I close my eyes when I feel her tiny hand wrap around my erection. "I've never done this before Jasper so you need to tell me what to do and what you like!" Holly shit my mate is a vixen and oh so submissive!

"Get on your knees Isabella!" I moan and lean my back against the tiled wall as she gracefully drops to her knees.

"Now what?" She looks up at me through her long lashes and grins as I thread my fingers through her wet hair. I grab my cock and tease her mouth by rubbing the head across her plumped lips.

"Open your mouth baby." I moan when she does as I ask. I slid my cock past her lips into her warm mouth. Fuck, this feels incredible! "Now close your mouth around me and suck as you move up and down my length. Shit, baby just like that, Mmmm." I moan loudly as she begins to suck harder, bobbing her head faster and scraping her teeth as she goes. "Oh fuck me, baby that feels amazing!" Shit, my little mate is a very quick study!

"Mmmm" she moans loudly around my cock and the vibrations send me over the edge. I try to warn her that I'm about to cum but she bats my hand away as I begin to cum down her throat. I grip her hair harder and thrust in and out as she continues to swallow everything I give her while her warm hand grips my balls. Fuck, my mate is perfect!

I help her up and wrap her in my arms as I kiss her hard; thrusting my tongue into her warm mouth. This kiss is full of unfiltered passion and need, causing her to moan loudly in my mouth as I slid my hand between us; teasing her bundle of nerves at vampire speed.

"I need you Jasper, now!" She gasps after I release her already swollen lips. "Make love to me!"

After I've turned the water off I lift her up and carry her wet naked body to the bed and lay her down gently. I stand at the foot of the bed in front of her stoking my stiff cock as I gaze into her dilated dark eyes. "Touch yours self Isabella." I command her with a dominant growl.

She bites her bottom lip hard; drawing blood as her hand slides down her beautiful body. I growl and stroke myself harder and faster as her fingers begin to tease her clit. Her body arches off the bed and her other hand begins to pinch her nipple as I crawl over her taking her other nipple between my fingers; placing a small cut to drawl a little blood for me, then lean in to kiss her lips and getting my first taste of her sweet blood that has coated her plump lips. "Fuck baby, you taste amazing." I tell her as I begin to kiss my way down her chest. When I reach the nipple that is still bleeding, I begin to suck hard; drawling as much blood as I can without hurting her. When I'm done I lick her nipple to seal the wound. "Is this ok baby?" I ask her as I begin to kiss down her stomach.

"Oh yes Jasper." She cries out as I reach her dripping wet pussy. "Oh god this feels incredible baby, please don't stop." I grin as I flick my tongue against her clit. "I'm yours Jasper; take me!" I slide two fingers into her as I continue my assault on her throbbing clit. Pumping in and out as her legs begin to quake around me. I feel her walls begin to flutter and tighten around my fingers as her orgasm takes over her body completely.

I slide up her body as I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her; letting her calm down but not completely. "This may hurt a little." I tell her as I replace my fingers with my aching cock; sliding into her slowly. I flip us over so she can control the pace because I don't want to lose control and hurt her. I set up and hold her body to mine as she adjusts to my cock stretching her tight pussy. She moves her hips just a little as she grabs my hand and sucks my fingers into her mouth, sucking her own juices as her hips begin to move more fluidly. "Shit Isabella that was so hot baby!" I thrust up into her maybe a little too hard but judging from the loud moan she lets out as she throws her head back and thrusts her beautiful breast in my face; I know she liked it so I continue to thrust hard and fast as her hips roll, meeting mine just as hard, while I suck her nipple into my mouth. "You are so goddamn tight darlin'!" I pull her body closer and kiss up her soft neck as she fucks me hard and fast.

"Mmmm, Jasper you feel so good inside me! Fuck me harder." She cries out as I flip us once more so she on her hands and knees and I'm pounding into her dripping wet core from behind; slapping her ass as I fuck her into oblivion. "Oh god Jasper" She cries out again and I grin as I smack he tight little ass once more.

"Does my naughty girl like being spanked?" I moan as switch angles so I can move deeper. Fuck, I'm so addicted to her! "Answer me Isabella!" I stop pounding into her; waiting for her to answer me.

"Fuck yes, Jasper don't stop!" She screams before pushing her ass into me causing me to growl as I begin to fuck her harder than before.

I reach around with one hand and pull her body up against mine while the other is rubbing her clit furiously. "Cum for me baby" Shit, I'm losing control fast. "Cum on my cock, now" I growl in her ear as my thrust become erratic and harder. Fuck this is the best feeling in the world. My dick sliding in and out of her warm and deliciously wet pussy!

"JASPERRR!" She screams as I feel her gripping my cock hard causing me to release everything I have into her. I press my lips against her shoulder leaving small wet kisses across her skin before sinking my teeth into the side of her neck, being careful not to pump my venom into her; marking her as mine! "Oh fuck baby!" she cries out again and I feel her walls begin to tremble around me once more. I pull my teeth from her neck and begin licking the wound close as my thrust stop but I don't pull out of her just yet.

"Are you ok baby; I didn't hurt you did I?" I finally pull out of her and lay her down on my naked chest, stroking her back gently.

"No you didn't hurt me. That was amazing Jasper; will it always be that intense?" I chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"Once I change you it will be much more intense than that because I won't have to control myself!" I tell her honestly.

"Wait, you bit me! Isn't that how you change someone?" The confused and concerned look on her face causes me to laugh and pull her up so our lips are close.

"No angel, I bit you, yes, but I didn't release any venom into you." I kiss her softly. "It's called a mating bite; I marked you as mine so everyone knows you belong to me and once you are like me" I kiss her again. "You will do the same, its instinct!"

She nods as she straddles my hips and gives me a devious smile as she scrapes her nails down my chest. I hiss at the sensation and my hips buck into her involuntarily.

"What are you doing Isabella?" I groan grabbing her hips as I sit up; taking her lips with mine and nibbling playfully on her succulent and swollen bottom lip.

"Testing out that vampire stamina" She lifts her hips and grabs my dick before sliding down, engulfing me in her warmth once again.

Holy shit, I've created a monster, but I will never complain!

* * *

After two more rounds Bella finally passed out on my chest leaving me with my thoughts and allowing me to watch her sleep. Jesus Christ I'm already in love with this beautiful goddess! I can't wait until she's like me so I can show her how much stamina I really have.

I hear my phone vibrate on the table next to the bed breaking me from my thoughts. I reach over to grab it trying not to wake Bella as I do. "What!" I growl into the phone because I know just who is calling me.

"Please tell me you didn't eat Chief Swan's daughter before you left!" Alice's whiny voice rings through the phone loudly.

"Now why would I do that Alice?" I play dumb just to see how much she has seen.

"So you didn't take her, that's a relief. Now when are you coming home?" What the fuck? Why didn't she see me take Bella? I look at my sleeping girl in my arms. It has to be her because Alice sees just about everything I do! And is this stupid bitch crazier than I originally thought? I told her that I never wanted to see her again. "Jazzy I can't see you anymore; once you left your future went dark. Baby you need to come back!"

"Alice I'm only going to say this once so you better fucking listen." I growl lowly so not to wake Bella. "When I left Forks I met my true mate so I won't be coming back and if you know what's good for you, you will never contact me again!" I end the call because Bella is beginning to stir in my arms.

"Who was that Jasper?"

"That was the dumb bitch that I told you about asking if I ate you before I left Forks and telling me that she can't see my future anymore; the stupid fairy also wanted to know when I was coming back!" I huff out and shake my head as I lean down and kiss her. "It seems that you are blocking her some how baby!" I grin as she shrugs and tries to get up. "And just where do you think you're going?" I pull her back on my chest and nibble her ear. "I didn't tell you that you could get up!"

"Oh, I didn't think I needed permission to use the bathroom." she giggles as I growl playfully at her. "Now let me go so I can have a human moment!" She growls right back causing me to laugh and release my hold on her. "When I'm done you can join me in the shower if you want!" She shakes her naked ass as she walks into the bathroom.

I decide to call Peter while she is other wise occupied. "Where are you fucker?" he greets me after one ring.

"Hello to you too brother" I chuckle as I get up and walk to the bathroom and watch my girl brush her teeth. "And we will be there this afternoon; we stopped so Bella could sleep in a bed." I tell him as I stand behind my mate as she's bent over the sink. I grab her hip with my free hand and pull her bare ass against my erection.

"Hold the fuck up. Who is Bella? And why are you with a human?" Peter yells into the phone.

"Bella is my mate Peter and we will be there sometime late this evening!" I hang up before he can utter another word and grab my mate throwing her over my shoulder before I start the shower.

After I adjust her so her legs are wrapped around my waist and my dick is buried deep inside her; I proceed to fuck the thought right out of both our heads. Twice!

* * *

 **-Hello again all you Jasper/Bella lovers. This fic is just a nice smutty story for your reading pleasure; so I really hope you all enjoy!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2|Jasper**

When Bella and I arrive at Peter and Char's ranch just after dusk I notice there is a rental car in their driveway. "Shit" I mutter under my breath but Bella heard me.

"What is it baby?" She leans over and cups my cheek turning my head to face her; concern swarming her emotions.

"Someone besides Peter and Char is here, but I have no clue as to who it is." I smile at her and pull her to me. "No one will hurt you baby; I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it!" I press my lips to hers just as the front door opens and Peter steps out looking pissed and a little concerned.

"I'm not worried Jasper." She smiles and I test her emotions and sure enough all I feel coming from her is the usual lust and love but now there is an extreme amount of confidence. It makes me feel better that she is confident in my ability to protect her.

I open my door and grab Bella's hand helping her out of the truck. "Holly hell Major, you didn't say that your mate was a goddess." Peter grins and I hear a growl coming from the house.

As we move closer to the house and I begin to growl menacingly when I smell Alice and Edward. "What the fuck Peter?" I continue to growl louder as Alice steps out on the porch followed by Edward and a pissed off Charlotte.

"I tried to warn them Major but the mother fuckers wouldn't listen." I nod because I'm not mad at her or Peter.

"What in the fuck are the two of you doing here?" I continue to growl and hold Bella tighter.

Alice just smirks at me then glares at Bella. "I came to get my husband back!" Alice says this like she actually believes that shit. "And I thought you said you didn't take Chief Swans daughter?"

"He's not your husband you delusional little boy and he didn't take me; well" Bella giggles "not in the way you're implying!" Bella continues to laugh as she greets my brother and Char. "Peter, Charlotte it's nice to finally meet you guys."

Before anyone can speak, the wind begins to waft around us blowing Bella's scent towards Alice and Edward. I start to feel and extreme amount of blood lust coming from Edward, and Alice begins to giggle. Fuck, Bella is Edward's singer because that is the only way someone can cause that amount of blood lust in a vampire.

I have Bella behind me in an instant just as Alice shoves Peter as hard as she can so he can't grab Edward. Before Char can make a move Edward throw her to Peter causing them both to crash into the trees, then grins at me as I place myself completely between him and Bella. "Mine" he growls just as he charges us but right before he gets within arms reach; he crashes into something unseen and then he is violently thrown into the side of the barn that is at least thirty yards away.

I turn to Bella and she's just studying her fingernails with a wicked smile on her beautiful face like nothing happened but her emotions are full of pain and discomfort, so I pull her into my arms just as she begins to shake. I can hear growls coming from Peter and Charlotte as they fight off the moron twins. As soon as Alice sees that she not gonna be getting her way, she grabs Edward and pulls him to their car; high tailing it out of here!

"Well that was fun." Bella says just as her nose begins to bleed and she collapses in my arms, completely unconscious.

"Holly shit!" Peter and Char say at the same time.

I ignore them as I scoop my mate up carrying her into the house and laying her limp body on the couch. "Char I need a cold wet cloth please." I shout as I listen to Bella's vitals. All seems good but I can't feel her emotions at all. It's like she's not here anymore.

"Major she'll be fine; she just passed out." Peter hands me the wet cloth and I begin to clean the blood from her pale face.

"Fuck, Alice wanted Edward to kill my mate." I growl as I lift Bella's head up to lay on my lap. I begin running my fingers through her soft hair doing everything I can to calm myself down.

"Yeah, when they showed up I knew something was up with the two of them and shit was gonna go down; I got that fucking itch between my shoulder blades. I tried to get them to leave, hell, Char and I was just about to put them out of their misery right before you and Miss Bella here pulled up."

I nod and look at Peter. "Do you feel anything about how Bella is doing; is your knower working at all with her? She's been blocking Alice from seeing us but I can feel her emotions; well, when she's not like this that is." I look at him, desperate for some answers.

"I Know she's fine and that she'll wake up soon but there something going on with her that's serious but I don't know what; I do know that she will need to be changed soon or you'll lose her." He tells me as he moves away from me like he's expecting me to attack him.

"Fuck!" I roar and look at Peter. "How much time do I have?" I can't stand it that my mate is suffering.

He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know Major!"

"Jasper keep your fucking voice down, my head is pounding!" I hear Bella groan. I look down and see her beautiful eyes looking up at me; well, glaring.

"Sorry angel. Are you alright; you scared to shit out of me!" I lean down and kiss her lips softly.

"You scared the shit out of us all, sugar!" Char says as she sets a glass of ice water in front of us.

"Sorry but that rabid asshole was about to attack Jasper and I couldn't let that happen!" Bella groans as I help her sit up and I immediately pull her into my lap then hand her the glass of water.

"Speaking of, how the fuck did you do that little bit?" Peter sets down in his recliner and pulls Chars in his lap.

Bella shrugs as she set her water on the coffee table. "I'm telekinetic. I can manipulate it as well; make into anything I want like a shield. That's what I used on that psycho and his fairy." She shrugs and looks at me sadly. "Did my nose or eyes begin to bleed?"

"Your nose did but you're telling me that this causes your eyes to bleed! What the fuck baby? This, whatever it is sounds far more dangerous for you than whoever you use it on!" I growl at her and she cringes at my words.

She looks down and takes a deep breath. "Jasper, it's actually killing me; I have a tumor on my brain and every time I exert myself it cause more damage." She chuckles to herself. "I found out before I moved to forks that I only have a few months to live. I refused treatment because I didn't want to live my last days not being able to take care of myself, I also completely quit using my ability so not to end my life sooner, well up until today!"

"I'm changing you tonight Bella!" I stand with her in my arms and carry her to my room.

"You really want a freak like me for eternity Jasper?" She looks at me sadly as I lay her down on my bed. I crawl on top of her; keeping my weight on my forearms.

"I can't live without you Bella, I've told you this! If you die, I die and I don't plan on dieing anytime soon or ever!" I kiss her hard. The kiss deepens instantly and I pour all my love for her in this one kiss. All too soon I break away from her mouth so she can breathe and begin to trail kiss across her jaw to her ear. "I love you Bella; an eternity with you by my side is the only thing I want! You are all I need!" I kiss my mating mark before sinking my teeth into her neck, pumping as much venom as I can before sealing the wound. I lift her wrist and bite down, I then do the same to her other wrist before I move down to her ankles and pump as much venom there, then moving back up her body and removing her shirt so I can bite her directly over her heart.

After I'm finished and all her wounds are seal I grab her bag pulling out her tank top that she likes to sleep in and a pair of yoga pants. I get her dressed quickly then call for Peter.

"Yes Major." He grins knowingly at me.

"Why is she so quiet, she should be screaming her head off by now and she didn't make a sound as I injected my venom; is it working?" I make sure he knows my level of annoyance from my tone. Hell, I know its working but I'm just a little too fucking freaked by the whole situation to comprehend shit at the moment.

"Don't worry so much Jasper; you'll get wrinkles and grey hair!" he says right before dodging the alarm clock I throw at his head. "Too soon" He nods to himself when all I do is growl at his stupid ass. "Yes well I don't really know but I can smell the venom coursing through her body and her heart has accelerated quicker than I thought so I know she changing, but Major you should know that it will only take a day and a half for her to wake up!" he grins happily "I just love knowing shit!" He chuckles as he shuts the bedroom door. Fucking asshole!

I turn back to Bella and place a soft kiss to her lips. "You are gonna be something special baby." I set up to remove my shirt then lay back down to adjust Bella so she's laying across my chest with her face buried in the crook of my neck so my cool skin can help keep her from burning up too much.

I close my eyes and begin to plot Alice's death, and I intend to make it as painful as possible. I wonder if Bella will be willing to hold the bitch down for me while I torture her. And that thought takes me to wondering if Bella's gift will be stronger when she wakes up. I'd imagine so because vampires that have gifts usually show small signs of that gift while they're still human and Bella's gift was fully functional and really fucking powerful, granted it would have killed her because it was too strong for her frail human body to handle but her vampire body and mind will be a thousand times stronger so her gift could be limitless! I keep playing out the possibilities of my mate and how beautiful and talented she'll be through my mind, over and over as her body grows colder and her breathing and heart beat become more erratic and I completely lose track of time.

"Major, its time" Peter says as he and Charlotte enter my room. Wow it doesn't feel like it's been long at all since I bit Bella.

I lift Bella off of me and lay her down in the middle of the bed before moving toward my brother as I put my shirt back on so I don't frighten Bella with my scares. She knows I have them, she just couldn't see them with her human eyes but now her vampire vision will be able to pick up things as small as dust particles.

Bella's heart beat begins to pound hard a few more time before stopping altogether. I hold my breath preying that she remembers me and doesn't attack because I really don't want to have to restrain her with force.

Bella takes a deep breath before her eyes snap open. She set up slowly leaning on her elbow in a very casual manner and smiles at me like she just woke up from a nap. "Hey there handsome" I grin and before I know it; she's in my arms and we're on the floor as she kisses me all over my face before kissing my lips roughly. I thread my fingers through her hair as I kiss her with equal vigor until I hear an annoying voice.

"Uh Major, don't you think she might need to hunt more than soothe your erection!" The jackass that is my brother laughs right before receiving a hard slap to the back of his head by his wife. "Ouch woman, what the fuck was that for? I was just making an observation, Jesus, freaking crazy woman!"

I release Bella's lips and grin at her. "Are you ready to hunt baby?"

"I could go for a snack" she laughs as she pulls me to my feet. "Let's go people Peter's hungry; he was just using me as an excuse to hurry the fuck up!" I laugh at the look Peter is giving my mate.

Peter opens his mouth then closes it a few times before growling in frustration. "Fuck it, I'm not gonna deny it. Let's go fuckers I'm starving!" I shake my head at my brother and how transparent he can be.

Bella smiles at me after slipping on her shoes and I can't help but to kiss her once more before throwing my arm over her shoulder and leading her out of our room. "Are you ready baby?" She grins and nods as the two of us walk slowly down the stairs just to piss Peter off.

"God you fuckers are slow!" Peter laughs as Bella and I walk out of the house.

Before I can smack him, I feel a soft breeze right before he falls to the ground face first. "What the hell Bella?" I look at my mate and the blinding smile she's wearing is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"Was that you babe?" I chuckle as she nods. "Or is Peter getting clumsy in his old age?"

"Screw you Major; you're older than me!" Peter huffs and stomps off with a laughing Charlotte following behind him.

"Peter is gonna be really fun to mess with, I can tell!" Bella laughs as she and I follow Peter and Char.

"I can go ahead and tell you now that Peter is a blast to fuck with! He's the type that can dish it out but he seriously cannot take it!"

* * *

 **-Hello all, I'm really glad you guys like this story so I hope you like this chapter as well-**

 **FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Taking my mate series"**

 **1) "The Major's fun" (before Bella meets the Cullen's)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight… :(  
**

 **CLAIMER: I very much own any and all my mistakes; in life and this story… :)  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3|Jasper**

It's only been a week since my Bella was turned and I've found that having a mate is so much better than I ever thought it could be. She is incredible inside and out and her control is unmatched by even Carlisle. She took her first meal like she was decades old; didn't spill a drop of blood. Most newborns become complete savages and rip their prey apart or crush then from holding on too tight, but not my Bella.

I was right about Bella's gift; it has evolved into something much more powerful than I originally thought. She can shield Peter and Char from my gift, hell she can even shield me from it. We found that out while hunting the other day.

Bella was feeding on a man that tried to rob us and a woman entered the ally and witnessed everything. I had no other but to kill her; she was innocent and her emotions hit me like a freight train. Bella sensed my distressed and just like that I couldn't feel the woman's emotions nor could I feel Bella's.

The Physical aspect of her gift is just as incredible. Nothing can penetrate or stop it. She can manipulate it anyway she wants and her favorite thing to do is either trip or poke Peter; much to his annoyance and he never sees it coming.

We haven't heard anything from Alice or Edward and it's making me a little nervous. I'm definitely reaping what I sewed with that one. I promised Bella, Peter and Char that I would never sate my boredom by manipulating or fucking with others emotions again. I never had a reason to be concerned about the back lash of my favorite past time until now.

Bella and Char have become really close; like sisters. There for a while I was really concerned for my sister because she never took a liking to anyone other than Peter and my self. She always hated and completely disrespected anyone she met; she was more of a bitch than Rose. I guess it's a good thing those two never met, that would have been a colossal shit storm of massive proportions. The first time she met Alice, she ripped her arm off and slapped Alice with her own hand, I guess it didn't help that Alice called her and Peter hillbillies to their faces. I swear, for a seer Alice is completely fucking clueless!

"Jasper baby were did you go just now?" Bella breaks me from my thoughts. She and I have been out in the middle of the pond just lounging completely naked on the floating dock that Peter and I build years ago looking up at the stars. This is our nightly ritual; my mate loves it out here as much as I do!

"Just lost in thought about how perfect my life has become since meeting you!" I pull her body further into my side. She rolls so her chin is resting on my chest and her left hand is drawing lazy circles behind my ear. "Mmmm, baby I love it when you do that."

"That's good, because I love pleasing you Major" I growl and flip us so she's pinned to the wood beneath her. "You like that; me calling you Major?"

"You have no idea baby" I growl and just as our lips touch I hear a car in the distance flying down the driveway. "Fuck, baby we're about to have company."

"So" She shrugs and I laugh as I roll us until we fall into the water. "Jasper" She sputters as we surface causing me to laugh and swim away quickly because something tells me that I'm about to get my ass handed to me by my pissed off mate.

"Remember you promised to never use you physical shield on my baby" I laugh as I climb out and when I bend over I feel a very painful but surprisingly arousing slap on my ass. "Sonofabitch baby" fuck I just squeaked like a little bitch. "I don't know weather to moan or retaliate to that one." I give her a look while I rub the sting out of my ass cheek.

"You could do both." She grins as she continues to dry off.

"Baby once I get rid of who ever the hell is in that car" I shake my head. "You will be punished for that." I growl at her as we begin to get dressed. "Come on woman; let's go see who wants to die today!"

As we approach the house I hear Emmett and Rose bickering about something Emmett has done to agitate her as usual. I smile and look down at my mate. "Come on baby; I want you to meet the only two Cullen's that I would ever offer a place in the Whitlock family!" I tell her as we walk around the house to see Emmett setting on the front porch steps and Rose standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and an evil glare her eyes.

"Well, well, well; what made you guys decide to come visit boring ole me?" I grin as Bella and I approach them. I can feel Bella's shield surround the two of us as a precaution. "Rose, Emmett I'd like you both to meet my mate Bella."

Rose looks at Bella, studying her for a few seconds before sticking her hand out "It's nice to finally meet you Bella but I have to say that I wish it was under better circumstances."

"It's nice to meet you as well Rose and what circumstances are you talking about?" Bella lowers her shield and shake Rose's hand but before she can speak, Emmett cuts in.

"Shit is about to go down; where is Peter and Char?" He jumps up and grins down at Bella. "Hey Bella Boo, Is the Jazz man treating you right?"

"Yes I am, she's my mate asshole!" I playfully punch his shoulder. "And what kind of shit is about to go down?"

"Well, Alice being the immature dumb little shit head that she is went and told Bella's dad where she is and she is bringing him and the wolves here." Rose huffs out, visibly annoyed but concern mainlining her emotions.

"What the fuck was that bitch thinking?" Bella's body begins to tremble and I hug her body tightly to mine.

"Shit, guys step back a bit she about to loose it and you don't want to be anywhere near her; trust me!" I warn Rose and Emmett just as the barn wall on one side explode and Rose's car is lifted off the ground. At least she's not focusing on the house and the horse's are out grazing the field. "Stay here guys, we'll be back!"

"Holy shit" I hear Rose just as I pull Bella into my arms and kiss her hard as run off back to our spot and away from anything that she can destroy.

We're both completely naked and I'm fully sheath deep in side her when we crash to the ground with her on top of me so she can turn her rage into pleasure. She begins to growl as her hips thrust into me hard and fast.

"Oh god Jasper; I almost killed them baby" she cries out as her movement become impossibly harder. "I felt them; every part of them and all I had to do was expand my shield and they'd be dust. My shield was inside them baby!" She cries out again and as I feel her pussy squeezing my cock I begin feel water crashing into us. I look around us and its then that I notice that Bella is focusing on the pond; puddles and droplets of water is floating and swirling all around us. It's extraordinary! "JASPER!"

"FUCK, BABY!" We both let out an earth shattering roar together and the water around us crashes to the ground and Bella's body collapses on top of mine.

"I'm so sorry Jasper" Bella sobs a tearless sob in the crook of my neck "I just hate Charlie so much and I didn't understand what they meant about the wolves but I felt it was bad; I won't let anyone touch our family baby. I'll kill them all!" I chuckle and stroke her back down to her ass and run the fingers of my other hand through her silky wet locks.

"Please baby calm down and let me protect you; you know I'm capable of that right, I am the Major after all." I kiss her shoulder. "I can drop a field full of Vampire with just my gift!" I grin when I hear her giggle and nod.

"I know you can baby but it's an instinct to release my gift when someone or something threatens you or our family; I can't loose you, any of you even Peter!" She laughs and sits up to look at me. "I'm trying to control it but it's not as easy as controlling everything else!"

"I know honey; I can feel it but Bella we need to go find out everything so we can be prepared Ok!" I set up and kiss her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay; let go!"

Bella and I run back to the house and jump through our bedroom window so we can grab some clothes before heading down stairs. I explained to her about the Quileute tribe and their spirit wolves, and that since her dad is friends with the tribes Chief; he more than likely knows all about vampires. And that was confirmed by Rose nodding her head as we enter the living room.

"That he is; turns out, he has known about us for years!" Rose growls while Emmett rubs her back.

"How did you find all this out Rose?" Peter asks as he and Char walks through the front door. "And what the hell is going on also, why is the barn in shambles oh and who crashed that nice car?" Peter grins and looks at Bella.

After Peter and Char are caught up, Rose goes on to explain that her and Em were Swimming in the river and when they got close to the treaty line they over heard a meeting between Alice, Edward, the wolves and Charlie. When Edward finally heard Rose and Em's thoughts; Rose pulled Em from the river, grabbed there clothes and high tailed it back to the house to get what they could then made their way here!

"So you're telling me that Bella's very human father, a bunch of mangy mutts and the moron twins are head to our home to stink up the place? Did I miss anything? Oh wait they also want Bella and the Major dead!" Peter chuckles to himself and looks at Char. "Told ya shit was about to happen; now didn't I? I love knowing shit!"

"Yeah we'll you could have informed us asshole!" I growl at his stupid ass. "Instead you go off to hunt and leave us here unaware of trouble headed our way."

"I didn't know shit until after we hunted and we hauled our asses back to warn you, Major because you wouldn't answer you damn phones fucker!" I nod but don't apologize.

"So are Esme and Carlisle coming?" I look to Rose. "You haven't mentioned them!"

"No they're on Isle Esme at Alice's persuasion; seems she didn't want mom and dad to spoil her shit plan!" Rose says at the moment we hear several cars coming down the driveway.

I pull Bella up from the couch and wrap my arms around her. "Just stay calm baby and you'll be able to control it ok!" I kiss her soft lips and turn to Em as he speaks.

"Yeah Bella boo" He grins at her. "We got this, oh and after we kick the dogs asses I want to hear all about that nifty gift yours; freaking awesome!" He laughs as he walks out of the house with Rose, Peter Char following behind his crazy ass.

"Are you ready love?" I kiss her cheek and pull her out of the house with everyone else.

"I guess so!" She smiles up and me so I lean down and kiss her lips before I release my hold on her and move her behind me. Peter and Em do the same with their mates just as three SUV's pull up in front of the house.

Six russet colored guys jump out of two of vehicles followed by Charlie and a man that needs assistance to stand before someone supplies him with a wheel chair; ah, must be Chief Billy Black! Alice and Edward exit the last car looking shocked and thoroughly pissed as they realize that Bella is a vampire now and that Rose and Em are standing with us.

"I'm gonna ask this once and only once; Why the fuck are you on our land? The Treaty only pertains to your lands and I don't take too kindly to mangy mongrels running around here without a leash!" I growl and all the wolf boys start to shake in anger. "Oh, please go right ahead and shift; make it fun for us!" I chuckle.

"Bella you don't belong here!" Charlie sneer at my mate and I growl as I shove the fear of god down his throat. He drops to the ground shaking and by the smell of it, the asshole pissed him self.

"Oh but she does Charlie; my mate belongs at my side at all times and that is where she will stay! You will not be using her as your personal slave anymore and you defiantly won't be offering her up to one of these boys as their play toy." I growl at the assholes. "And as for you, Alice" I grin at the bitch. "You won't be leaving here alive!"

"But Jazz, baby I love you. AHHHH!" She screams as her right hand explodes and turns to dust. What fuck was that? Bella moves to stand beside me and grabs my hand with a wicked grin on her beautiful face. "Calm down baby, Ok."

"It's hard, I want her dead!" Bella growls and I nod.

"Just wait ok" I tell her and at her nod I turn back to the wolves. "As you can see; you want make it anywhere near Bella before you are all dead. So the way I see it you only have two options." I chuckle at the looks on everyone's faces. "One: you can die with Alice or you can choose option two and go home, forgetting all about _MY_ Bella. As for you Edward; you can still leave but only because you are not a threat to Bella anymore now that she's a vampire." I wrap my arms around Bella's waist and kiss just under her ear. "Hold Alice so she doesn't run!" I whisper and grin at the sight of Alice struggling to move, but the bitch is completely trapped!

"Jasper please let Alice go. You can't fault her for falling in love with you and not wanting to let you go!" Edward pleads.

"No I can't fault her for that; I'm the one that messed with her emotions for all those years but what you have failed to realize is that the bitch knew that you would meet your singer even though she couldn't see Bella or the out come; she could still see you, and you attacking an unknown person and she knew that, that person was my mate by the process of elimination!" I growl and Edward looks at Alice. "She wanted my mate dead and that action is punishable by death!"

"You used me?" He looks really hurt by her actions. "You know that I pride myself on my control and hate hurting innocent people and you just dangled my singer in front me; how could you Alice you knew that kind of pull drive me to madness?" He turns back to me and Bella after not getting a response from the conniving little bitch. "Jasper, Bella; I am truly sorry for the part I play in this cluster fuck and thank you Jasper for taking that temptation away. I will take option two; I apologize to you as well Peter and Charlotte, for showing up unannounced and bring all this to your door!" He turns to Em and Rose. "I'll inform Carlisle and Esme that you won't be back for a while." He finally looks back to Alice as he walks back to his car with a sneer. "Good riddance Bitch."

"Well one down and eight to go; hurry the fuck up and choose dogs. I'm getting antsy and just itching to kick the shit out of someone!" Peter laughs and high fives Em.

"Hell yeah brother" they both laugh.

"Charlie I think you should just give up on Bella." Billy puts his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving here without my daughter Billy; she was meant for Jacob not this fucking monster!" He shrugs Billy's hand off and moves towards Bella. "She won't kill her own father!" Before I can get a grip on Bella; she's moved and grabbed Charlie by his throat; the wolves have all fazed and are crashing against her shield trying to get to them but not have any luck at all. They're just managing to hurt themselves!

"That is where you are wrong asshole because I don't have a father; just a fucking sperm donor that didn't give a rats ass that I was dying, just as long as he could use me as much as he could before I died!" Before he can utter a word, Bella's teeth are in his throat and she's draining him in the most savage way I have ever seen! He's throat is completely ripped apart and before she can finish, his head is on the ground at her feet.

She drops the body and look at Billy "Leave or die; you have one fucking minute to choose!" She growls then turns back to me and holds out her hand. I take her into my arms after removing my flannel shirt and begin wiping the blood from her face. "I'm sorry Jasper but he was a horrible man!"

"I know baby!" I tell her right before Billy yells at his wolf pack.

"Calm the hell down boys and get in the goddamn truck now!" Slowly each wolf begins to phase back to a naked, trembling, and growling human. "We will leave and forget all about this, you have our word!" Billy glares at Bella. "But please, don't come back to forks."

I nod at him as one of the boys pushes him towards one of the SUV's!

"Well damn!" Peter growls in frustration. "I was looking forward to a good fight; now what am I gonna do with all this anger?"

Before anyone can stop him Emmett tackle Peter to the ground "I can beat it out of you Peter pan!" Em laughs as they begin to wrestle.

"Well Char, those two will be at it for a while; what do you say you and I get to know each other!" Rose laughs.

"Sure thing sweets; has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" What the hell?

I look at Char and all she does is wink at me. Crazy ass woman!

"Yeah but you can tell me again; I love hearing it and it beats watching the Major kill a fairy!" Rose giggles and she and Char walk in the house.

"Ok" Bella giggles at the incredulous look that is no doubt plastered on my face permanently then kisses my cheek. "I thought you said Char and Rose hate everyone?"

"I guess that doesn't include each other, their mates, and of coarse the two of us." I lean down and kiss the shit out of her. Alice's growl interrupts us causing Bella and I both to answer back with growls of our own.

"Well baby I do believe she is in a hurry to die, don't you?" Bella grins at Alice. "She's your mess Major; now clean it up!" I look at my mate with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted the honors baby?" I kiss her neck dragging my tongue up to her ear then nibble on her earlobe.

"I did but I think I want to see the major in action, plus it was your mate that she tried to kill!" Bella moans as I drag my teeth across her skin.

"If you are sure baby; I'll put on a show for you!" I smile against her neck when I smell the sweet sent of her arousal.

"Hurry" She moans then pushes me towards Alice.

I grin as I approach Alice then circle her growling form. "Do you see it Alice?" I chuckle.

"See what Jasper?" She growls and nods towards Bella. "I have see much since you met that bitch, but I don't have to be able to see the future to know that you're gonna kill me; I can hear just as good as you Jasper!" I let out a sinister laugh then look back at Bella.

"Baby, release her" I turn back to Alice and grab her before she can make a run for it. "You should have known better than to mess with me and mine Alice!" I begin to tear her limbs off before I get bored and just rip her head from her body.

"Can she still feel this?" Bella picks up one of Alice's arms by the middle finger and taps it on the side of her boot.

"Yep, the only thing she can't do is talk; she can still scream, well, she can make gurgling noise in her throat!" I grin as I spread out Alice's body parts and placing her head in a position so that she can see Bella. I walk over to my mate when I'm done and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek just as she uses her telekinesis -or whatever the hell it is now- to lift the arm that doesn't have a hand, and in a blink of an eye; Alice's arm turns to dust. The look of pain on Alice face and the sounds she's making are rather disturbing. I reach out with my gift and pull it back instantly because what Alice is feeling is like nothing I've ever felt before.

"Baby, lets just burn her!" I turn Bella to face me. "Honey I've never felt anything like that in all my years; that was something beyond excruciating. So since I did provoke the bitch, let's just burn her and be done with it, Ok!" Bella looks at me then Alice.

"Was it really that bad?" She looks back at me.

"Baby I could show but I will not put you through that; I couldn't put you through something like that! I want Alice to suffer, but honey look at her face; she's still feeling whatever you did to her and she's still feeling what you did to her hand but it is nothing compared to what she's feeling now!"

"Ok" she kisses me softly before turning to Alice's head. "You're really lucky Jasper is a compassionate man when he wants to be!" She turns back to me and nods. We begin to pile Alice's body parts in Peter's fire pit just at he and Em come out of the wood looking thoroughly beat down.

Bella hands me a book of matches and I give a look. "Why do have these, baby?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"No idea but aren't you glad I have them? Now you don't have to throw your Zippo on her!" She does have a point. I pull my lighter and cigarettes out of my pocket and light two; one for me and the other for Bella.

"I love this lighter!" I grin as I place one of the lit cigarettes between Bella lips after kissing those perfect lips first! "Not as much as I love you though!" I flick the end of one of the matches between my fingers; setting the entire book on fire then tossing it on the pile of Alice without taking my eyes from Bella's.

"I love you too Major!" Bella wraps her arms around my neck. "So damn much!"

"And we all know you both love me and now our brother Em!" Peter grins and shoves Emmett as he places his foot in front of Em's legs and effectively tripping a big ass vampire.

"Asshole!" Em yells right before Peter is push on top of Emmett by Bella's shield.

"You both are assholes!" Bella laughs then turn back to me. "Come on Major, let's go get naked and spend a week out by the pond!"

How I got lucky enough to have Bella as my mate; I will never know, but I will spend the rest of our eternity appreciating every part of her!

* * *

 **-Ok, that's all I got for this one folks! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it-**


End file.
